The present invention relates to product checkout devices and more specifically to a method of tracking produce selection data.
Bar code readers are well known for their usefulness in retail checkout and inventory control. Bar code readers are capable of identifying and recording most items during a typical transaction since most items are labeled with bar codes.
Items which are typically not identified and recorded by a bar code reader are produce items, since produce items are typically not labeled with bar codes. Bar code readers may include a scale for weighing produce items to assist in determining the price of such items. But identification of produce items is still a task for the checkout operator, who must identify a produce item and then manually enter an item identification code. Operator identification methods are slow and inefficient because they typically involve a visual comparison of a produce item with pictures of produce items, or a lookup of text in table. Operator identification methods are also prone to error, on the order of fifteen percent.
In a produce recognition system such as the one disclosed in the co-pending application, a produce data collector at a checkout counter captures produce data and sends it to produce recognition software. The produce recognition software compares the captured produce data to previously captured reference produce data within a produce data file or database to identify the produce item.
In one embodiment, the produce recognition software may be configured to require operator verification and final selection. The produce recognition software rank orders candidate identifications for the produce item from most likely to lease likely. The produce recognition software then sends a list of the candidate identifications to a point-of-sale (POS) application running on a client terminal at the checkout counter. The POS application displays a portion of the list and records an operator choice for the produce item. If the identification of the produce item is not in the displayed portion of the list, the operator can page down through the entire list until the correct identification is found.
However, operators may not always identify produce items correctly. Also, some operators could deceive the system by selecting an incorrect identification for a produce item which has a lower cost. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method of tracking produce selection data.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a method of tracking produce selection data is provided.
The method includes the steps of receiving produce identification information, including a number of possible candidates, displaying the produce identification information, recording the produce selection data in a log record, and determining from information in the log record whether the produce selection data is likely incorrect.
Upon detection of incorrect produce selection data, an alert may be issued.
Several ways of determining whether the produce selection data are incorrect and whether to issue an alert. For examples, discrepancies in price, weight, confidence level, color, and category may be factors in determining correctness or incorrectness. Operator history and recognition difficulty may be factors in determining whether to issue an alert.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a method of tracking produce selection data.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of tracking produce selection data and alerting store management to selection problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of tracking produce selection data at full-service checkout counters, self-service checkout counters, and produce weigh stations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of minimizing fraud in a produce recognition system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of minimizing fraud in a produce recognition system which requires operator verification and final selection of produce item identifications.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of minimizing fraud by a self-service shopper who uses a produce recognition system to identify and purchase produce items.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of minimizing fraud by a store employee who uses a produce recognition system to identify and record customer purchases of produce items.